Odd Couples
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: Hello!! I back!! This has some odd couples! You can flame if you like *sigh* but be open-minded! REALLY ODD COUPLES AND I NOT KIDIDN!!! R+R


Hey, Haily here!!  Here's another one of my odd couplings!! The couples are as follows: H+P, B+M, J+P, D+S.  Look at the letters CAREFULLY!! Flame is you must, but remember BE OPENED MINDED!! So, c'mon everyone and READ!! 

**I don't have a title for it!  Just read!**

"Boy," said Hamtaro to himself.  "Boss'll be glad that I don't like Bijou anymore.  Not that he stands a chance."

            Hamtaro didn't love Bijou anymore.  He did at one point, but then he realized that she wasn't for him.  More over, she liked someone else.

            A breeze rippled the emerald grass as Hamtaro picked up some acorns, placing them in a small basket.  It was spring and roses were blossoming everywhere, like big red rubies.  There petals were like velvet and tickled Hamtaro's nose.  The sun tossed it's sunbeams onto the treetops, creating shadows of gold.  Beetles and crickets scuttled by, weaving in and out of the maze of green grass.  

            Hamtaro opened the Clubhouse door.

            "Hamha everyone!" he said, strolling over to Boss.

            "Look what I brought!" he said. 

            "Oh!  Hamtaro!! You brought acorns!" Pashmina exclaimed, leaping up.  

            Howdy leaned over to Dexter and whispered something.  Dexter laughed.

            "Maybe," Dexter said.  

            Howdy had recently gotten a girlfriend named Gretchen.  She had the same markings as Howdy, only she had a long braid down her back with a ribbon the color of Howdy's apron on top.  

            Hamtaro blushed.  

            "Uh, you want some Pashmina?" he asked nervously.  

            Everyone plucked an acorn from Hamtaro's straw basket.  There was one left over, because of the odd number of Hams.

            Hamtaro looked around.  'Who should I give this to?' he thought.

            "Um, Pashmina, do you want the last acorn?" he asked.

            "Sure Hamtaro," she replied, cracking open the last nut.

            "Like, Pashmina girlfriend, do you like Hamtaro?" asked Sandy.

            "Of course not!  What gave you that idea?" asked Pashmina, but she was blushing.  

            "Vell, it seems like it!" Bijou said, adjusting her silky blue ribbons.

            Pashmina fidgeted nervously.  "I don't like him!" she exclaimed.

            The boy hams sat at the round table, drinking the sweet tea.  Since warm weather came, the boys had made iced green tea.  

            "Hey Hamtaro," Stan said.  "Do you got the hots for Pashmina?"

            Hamtaro blushed.  "No," he said and Dexter and Howdy winked at each other.

            That afternoon, Pashmina got up to leave.

            "I gotta head home.  June will be home any minute!" she said, reaching for the door.

            "I'll walk you home Pashmina!" Hamtaro offered.

            "Okay, I guess," Pashmina said and blushed.

            The two walked through the rose path.  Pashmina suddenly slipped on a rock and tripped.  Hamtaro grabbed her paw, holding himself firm on the moist leaves.

            "Are you alright?" asked Hamtaro, helping her up.

            "Yeah, I'm fine," Pashmina replied and then noticed Hamtaro was still holding her paw.  She didn't say a thing, and the two walked through the tunnel of flowers hand-in-hand.  A small rose fell and land in Hamtaro's opened paw, which was brushing the leaves.  Hamtaro bent over and tucked the rose behind Pashmina's ear.  

            "Pashmina," he began.

            "Yes Hamtaro," Pashmina replied, giggling slightly.

            "I think I love you," he said and the two kissed right under a sunbeam-covered leaf.

            "Oh Hamtaro!" Pashmina sighed and the two walked home.

            "I'll meet you tomorrow right here," Hamtaro said.

            "Okay."

            Hamtaro headed home himself and awoke the next morning, going over to Pashmina's.

            "How's my little cherry blossom today?" Hamtaro asked, kissing Pashmina on the cheek.

Pashmina giggled.  "I'm fine." 

The two proceeded to the Clubhouse, and Pashmina stopped under a strawberry bushed.  "What about Dexter?  He'll be heartbroken!"

Hamtaro smiled.  "I don't think so.  Maybe he's got someone else he likes."  He whispered something in Pashmina's ear and she laughed.

"I just can't see them together!" she said, but nodded.

The two entered the Clubhouse and there were gasps.

"Way to go Hamtaro!" Stan cheered and Sandy laughed.

"Like, totally cool girlfriend!"

"Vell, Pashmina!  You did like him!" Bijou exclaimed.

Pashmina blushed a rosy red.  "Well, I just didn't feel like telling," she said.

            Bijou smiled.  She had a crush, but she didn't feel like telling.  

            That afternoon, the ushered Maxwell out of the Clubhouse.  It was his birthday, and they had some things to plan.

            Bijou pulled out the red velvet covered book.  In it, was a message, and a very important one at that.  

            They soon let Maxwell back in and they sat in a circle around him.  Everyone got him different kinds of books, but when it was Bijou's turn, Maxwell gasped.

            "It's gorgeous!" he exclaimed, flipping through the pages.  Suddenly, something caught his eyes.  He turned to the page and cried out.

            "Is-is this true?" he asked.  

            "Oui."

            "Well, I love you, too, Bijou," Maxwell said, blushing.  

            "Bijou!  Congrats!" Pashmina said. 

            "Yeah, girlfriend!! It's like the time I fell in love with Dex-" Sandy stopped abruptly and giggled.

            "Really, Sandy?  Is it ture?" asked Dexter.

            "Aw, Dex!  I do love you!" Sandy said, leaning over and kissing him.  Dexter kissed back.

            "Like, wow!  You're a good kisser Dexter!" Sandy exclaimed.

            "Well, I guess that's good now that I'm your girlfriend!" Dexter said and gave her a big smooch.

            "Well," Jingle spoke up.  "Then I guess this is the time to say I love Penelope!" 

            "What?" asked Penelope, everyone gasped.

            "I can talk," she explained.

            "Do you love me, Penelope?" asked Jingle.

            "Yes, Jingle very much!" Penelope said.  

            Jingle kissed her.  "Good!" he said.

            (Penelope is the same age as the Hams.  She also has her blanket off)

             So the day turned out good and Maxwell got the best present from Bijou.  A kiss!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Did you like it?  Odd couples, huh?  Well, I hope you enjoyed!! Flame if you must, but be nice.  R+R!


End file.
